sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sharon the Hedge-cat
Concept & Development A cross between Shadow and Blaze was unique to me. I had seen tons of sonaze ships, sonamy ships, knouge ships, silvaze ships, shadamy ships and so on; but shadaze was special for some reason. This ship also helped me to formulate a story; one where Shadow not only learns to open up more, but also results in two of my favorite characters having something akin to a family. Being the "child" of Shadow and Blaze, Sharon's design obviously has elements of both characters; her quills and shoes are modeled after Shadow's and she gets her fur color primarily from Blaze. The gemstone on her forehead also originates from Blaze's design. Similar to Shadow, she has immense levels of power, as such she wears two inhibitor rings to keep it in check. Backstory G.U.N. wanted to create a weapon to combat Shadow if he were to ever defect against mankind. So, by sneaking in Shadow's and Blaze's DNA they had begun their Project: Light; but after 6 years of progress they experienced an anomaly. Experimenting with chaos energy was more dangerous than initially anticipated, resulting in the life form becoming unstable and escaping. They tried to retrieve it without Shadow's knowledge, but ultimately failed. After returning from a mission, Shadow was sent out again to find the experiment under the pretense that he was after a lost girl who held a dangerous power within. Not untrue but also not the whole truth. Unaware of her real origins, "Sharon" looked for answers in a world she knew nothing about; shortly after she was attacked by gang of thugs for accidentally bumping into their boss. Unaware of her abilities she felt helpless and scared, until Blaze came to her rescue. They travel together for a while until they're attacked again, by demons, Blaze is just barely able to fend them off until Shadow warps in to even the odds. Due to one of those demons slapping something onto Shadow and Blaze to limit their powers, the 3 of them spend a few days returning to G.U.N. together; bonding in that time. G.U.N. designed her to be a powerhouse, much like Shadow; but being unable to control her massive power G.U.N. saw fit to give Sharon inhibitor rings that restrict her abilities. She can use her pyrokinesis to manipulate surrounding flames, she cannot yet create flames like Blaze can though. She can use her rocket-shoes to fly and run even faster, and when she adds her pyrokinesis to the mix her speed is then multiplied beyond that. Also, like her father, Sharon is super strong, capable of lifting at least a couple hundred tons. Hours after they returned Rouge reveals the truth about Sharon, confirming Shadow's suspicions about her. After the difficult adjustment, roughing up a few hundred G.U.N. soldiers and scientists to get confirmation of this information, he accepts his moral duties as Sharon's "father"; and because she had found the Sol Emerald she sensed in Mobius, Blaze decided to return to her dimension promising Sharon that she would return for a visit. Personality Sharon is often reserved, staying to herself much like Blaze and Shadow; she's also smart for her age, at least in terms of combat. Her temper can get the best of her at the worst of times, causing her to get into sticky situations; she's also very antsy when interacting with Breezie for reasons she doesn't quite understand. Sharon likes being with her "parents", competing against Breezie, going to the shooting range with Shadow, hugging either of Shadow's arms or holding his hands, and cooking and sparring with Blaze. She hates feeling alone and being annoyed, particularly being annoyed by Breezie. Relationships Shadow and Blaze Despite being strangers at first, she quickly grew attached to them, referring to them as her parents; and though she was designed as a counter measure to Shadow, she's closer to him than anyone else. This may be due to the fact that her programming was incomplete. Breezie Sharon's arch rival, while there is no bad blood between them, each feel the need to one-up each other to prove who is better. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Like Shadow she possesses super strength, super speed and other heightened physical attributes. While not on par with Shadow, she is still very powerful in her own right. She is also semi-immortal, being immune to diseases and having decelerated aging. She has injured a demon trooper and can keep up with characters like Breezie who can move faster than light. Sharon took multiple hits from a demon trooper and has nearly inexhaustible levels of stamina. Homing Attack lets Sharon jump, lock on to a target, and propel herself forward with an aerial Spin Dash; this can hit multiple times. Ultimate Tornado, she spin dashes around her foe in midair and creates a fire tornado that will burn and launch the victim skyward or throw them off balance if they are already airborne. Spin Dash is a speedy dash attack that allows Sharon to destroy her foes and travel at high speeds; its also the basis for other spin attacks like the homing attack and her own ultimate tornado. Light Speed Attack is an attack that allows her to strike a target or multiple targets at lightspeed. Chaos Energy Manipulation She inherited the power to control chaos energy from Shadow, Sharon can warp time and space, project energy, heal wounds, and augment her innate physical abilities. She also has the power to neutralize chaos powers. Chaos Spin Dash lets her perform a Spin Dash empowered with chaos energy. Chaos Control is the source of many chaos powers that allow feats like teleportation, time travel, spacial distortion, energy manipulation, and so on to be possible. Chaos Spear is a spear-like energy shot with varying effects. Chaos Blast, a great explosion of chaos energy that destroys or damages anything/anyone caught in its fiery radius. Burning Chaos Spear is a Chaos Spear covered in flames; adding more destructive power to the initial blast move. This would put her CEL at 4. She becomes Chaos Sharon by removing her inhibitor rings, she is a walking dynamo of chaos energy like Shadow. Gaining immeasurable boosts in strength, speed, and so on. Supreme Sharon is the form she takes using the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald; Sharon can unleash her super state increasing all of her innate abilities immeasurably. Pyrokinesis From Blaze's genes, she inherited the power to manipulate fire; bending it to her will. She can launch fireballs and fire waves, erect firewalls, and boost the thrust of her rocket shoes for faster travel and more effective kicks. Sharon molds fire into Fireballs, spherical projectiles of varying sizes and potency; she can then launch them consecutively. Burst Hover allows her to fly in the sky and can give her an extra boost of speed. She wraps flames around her hands and they take the shape of claws, these are her Fire Claws. Like Blaze, and even Duke for that matter, Sharon has a fiery transformation when using the Sol Emeralds. As Inferno Sharon, her abilities get boosted like they do in her other super state. Flight She uses her rocket shoes to hover and travel through the air at high speeds. With her pyrokinesis she can boost the power of these rockets, increasing her speed further. Trivia * since she was to be the antithesis of Shadow, she was given the code name Hikari, which means light in Japanese. Gallery Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cats